Unnecessity
by restofourtimes
Summary: As long as we're together and we're sure about our feelings, why bother to worry about such petty things...? Is this right? Are both parties really happy? or is it just the late realization from the guy? That he eventually needs to learn the hard way
1. Prologue

Omg I can't believe I'm writing another fanfiction and even dared to publish it in here. Sorry for any misspelled and whatnots, disclaimer i only own the OC. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue **: The** Relationship

* * *

"I _like you._ "

Though she kept her head low and her face looking towards the ground, she didn't stutter.

The cold breeze of early March that suddenly came was like an unwanted answer for what she just said, the confession. The green haired boy that sat beside her on the bench beside the river, without any unusual expression or slight change on his face air, turned his head and looked towards her direction hearing what the girl said.

Midorima was definitely going to answer, as he thought it was somehow unnecessary to lie anyway. Not that lying about this ever crossed his mind.

"Do you?" But he surely wants to dig it up more. Midorima may turn into 100% denial mode every time Takao asks about his relationship with Aimi, but he wouldn't lie that he did catch the nervous look on the girl every time their skins met, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Making the guy sure about a certain feeling the girl had for him. But of course, Midorima also may turn to deny every possibility Takao had said to him every time the black haired guy started unnecessarily daydreaming about how it would be like if Midorima and Aimi going out, back then.

Now Aimi dared to look at the captivating green orbs as she was going to nod at his question. She wasn't ashamed of confessing, but she also isn't that dumb as the probability of Midorima rejecting her maybe a little bigger than she was expecting.

But Midorima put a small smile instead, which Aimi was trying to comprehend herself, asking herself, _did he really just smile at me?_

Though this is not the first time she saw that very rare thing in Midorima. His smile always took her breath, if this was worth realizing.

"What if I like you too?" Midorima put a question with a tone, not a playful one, nor a stern one that he usually scolds her with either, just a simple question kind of tone. Aimi swears she can never decipher that.

"T-then I would be happy."

 _No, I would treasure it so much._

Aimi did stutter now.

They were sitting on the bench near a small river, just near the Shutoku building area. Even until this time, both of them was still surprised on how this calm and beautiful place which was never occupied by any human being or any Shutoku's students, despite the nearness. Sometimes they just found a cat sleep upon the small bench, which will cancel their plan on staying in the place, as Midorima's face turned darker knowing who the creature that taking their seats is.

It was a day before graduation day, the fact that maybe become one of the reasons Aimi suddenly had such a courage to tell Midorima what she feels.

Midorima breaks the silence as he pulls her head to lean on his shoulder, "I should be the one who says that first, you fool," Midorima stated a little bit annoyed, not that he despise the move the girl just did, he was far beyond feeling like that, hearing such a confession from a girl that he likes (yes, he had reached the point that he would not deny it anymore) was delightful. Just annoyed because he feels like he really needs to be the one who says it first, so he wouldn't catch any worried or questioning look from Aimi about what actually is it between them after all this time on the previous days.

Midorima could feel the girl in his arms shivers a little, as she hears what he's saying, making the guy feel the needs to explain further.

"But I'm glad you did that, Aimi. Do you really mean it?"

 _Why does he need to question it again?_

Aimi looks up to meet his gaze, she knew there is something other he wants to tell. She just nodded again, and waits.

Midorima put a smirk like what he was saying next was a challenge he wants to put up to her, but little did he knew, a part of him was actually worried about what she would respond on this.

"Boyfriend-girlfriend terms for me is just a bit… you know" He speaks.

What if the guy that you really like was just someone who couldn't bring himself up to a term _couple_ even though he was definitely sure he likes you back. It's just he thinks that it wasn't necessary to keep you all by himself by only a label of girlfriend-boyfriend. It's just he thinks that it wasn't necessary, really, to state the world that they're officially together just for an assurance that they're really together. Wasn't the feeling itself already enough? They're both going to be honest anyway about their feelings, he promised he would say that he loves her either (even though maybe he needs to battle his inner self when he's doing that, as sometimes he thought he would just going to say that when the words are really needed… _she should know that I love her anyway, nodayo_ ).

And of course, it's not that their communication is going to be wrecked just because they didn't wear that relationship label. After all, these three years they knew each other, these three years they grew closer, they didn't need that label to feel the particular feeling they were talking about just a moment ago.

Midorima continued, "I just think it's unnecessary, we both already know each other's feeling, anyway"

Aimi understands. _Partly_ understand.

"So we stay like this?" Aimi asks, a part of her did understand, but the ideas she planted of calling him boyfriend occupied her brain like crazy.

"Do you mind?" Midorima did ask, because maybe, he just catches a glimpse of disappointed look on her eyes. Which it was so slightly, for the first time ever, Midorima couldn't be sure.

Aimi smiled,

 _God, this is enough. This is beyond enough. Just knowing him likes me back is beyond my expectation._

"No, I somehow understand, though not fully understand," she admits, she never lies to him anyway, at least until this moment.

But she wouldn't admit to Midorima, she would be very embarrassed if he knows, that the time Midorima said that he might like her back, was beyond enough. It was like she would put up with everything he asks just to know him was willing to be with her in the same way she told him about hers.

She never thought she was that hopeless for him. Though she will never show it to him. In Midorima words, _it wasn't necessary_.

Midorima didn't catch any disappointed nor questioning looks on her anymore, which he knew that, though only partly, she might be really understanding about his demand.

" _Good._ " He stated, planted a kiss on her forehead which successfully washes away all the worries on her. Like he always did.

And just like that, a whole year passed from that moment. With both of them hung onto those moments of confession and the daily activities they spent together. With both of them hung onto their own trust that they didn't need such a label or a relationship status, as long as they knew they like each other. Every day passed in that condition, and it turns into a habit before their eyes could realize time had passed.

* * *

.

.

A/N: So this is the prologue, that I actually use to describe and state first about how the relationship is really between Midorima and Aimi. Which will led to the character's own inner battle/problem (Lol, I don't know yet for now, but let's see...). This story is inspired by a friend of mine who tells his feeling and thinking about relationship to me, as he found it was not necessary to leave such a boyfriend-girlfriend label if he really likes the girl and the girl did the same. So yeah...

I hope you enjoy this! Tell me if there's any wrong words or misspelled, or wrong facts, i'll correct it right away!


	2. Chapter 1: The Roommate

Chapter 1: The Roommate

* * *

"So really, tell me, Aimi-cchi! Midorimacchi and you are dating or not? I'm getting confused here!" Kise asked in irritation as he moves his hand through hair, knowing the girl only gave him a meaningful smile upon his question. 

But she answered him at the end, _the truth_ , "No we're not." 

It doesn't feel as bitter as the first time Takao asks her about that, now she's just getting used to the fact that maybe she and Midorima act like a couple every day but without any label. She thought she maybe turn into Midorima day by day, it doesn't feel any necessary at all nowadays, she thought. She trusted him.

Kise was walking beside her, they were about to enter the first class of their second year in university. It was such a surprise at the first time she enters the university and her major, that Kise actually shares the same major with her.

"Ehhh, really?!" Kise's surprised voice may just turn into a shriek, or squeal? "Midorimacchi is really something, I swear! I don't understand with him about this!"

Since the first time they're entering the same major and became colleagues, Kise had been a little bit protective about Aimi. Even though Aimi didn't spread any weak or hopeless aura, it's just for this Kise, she was so cheerful that sometimes it reminds him about his own traits, the one that smiles a lot but hiding something underneath.

Not that Kise wants to dig it up from her, he's just simply seeing a part of himself in her.

"It wasn't necessary, Ryouta-kun, anyway he's right that as long as we like each other, why should we bother about the label that probably has nothing to do about?" Aimi shrugs carelessly, which only receive a scared look from the golden haired boy, "Really, Aimicchi, I think your hair turns into green soon!" Kise cried.

Aimi just laughs, Kise's jokes are really something successful to bright up her college days. She's really grateful having him beside her in college. She smiled at the guy remembering the days from their first year when everything was quite shocking, as university turns up a waaaay busier than high school. Not that kind of scheduled busy, classes are pretty flexible but hell, the assignments, not to mention the organization activity and councils. Et cetera, Et cetera.

She also remembers when she spends the night at Kise's house on working out their final assignment projects of Introduction to Architecture Design and that was such a dreadful experience with two shots of espresso. Midorima who joins the parade only scoffs, as he saw his girlfriend was dying to finish the task. Yes, he doesn't let the girl do the work alone with Kise (especially in that blonde guy room) no matter other reason he puts up when he said he was coming with them.

"I hope this year is going to better than last year, at least we should've been adapted with this major right?" Aimi speaks so positively, as she gestured her hand as a form of punch drawing out her determination.

Kise chuckled, only adding her statement with the opposite, "Really? I bet this year we'll get more espresso to finish for midterms."

"Ugh, you're such a killjoy" Aimi pouts, which only getting a ruffle in her hair from Kise.

"Wow that's a first! If only my fangirls hear about that," Kise faked a disappointing tone, and soon both of them reached the first class and ready to face this new semester. 

* * *

Himuro was smiling as he made another shot on his basketball club practice session. As the coach told the students to finish the session and came up for after session talk, Himuro walked toward his teammates direction after grabbing the towel from his daypack. After minutes of talking, listening to the coach and captain, that didn't consume much time since the competition coming up still months away, Himuro bids goodbye to his teammates and began to go to the cafeteria as his stomach had already screams for foods. 

On his way to grab the tray and start to queue for foods, he lets himself to look at some information boards that placed around the cafeteria area. The truth was, Himuro is looking for a proper living space as his current apartment rent is a little bit expensive. He was about to save some money for emergency situations or his hobby, in case there's a band that he likes suddenly held a concert or anything. So he better be pressed his unnecessary expenses.

As he skimmed towards each living space ads, his eyes stopped at the promising possibility of his next living space for his college days. It was an apartment space only consists two room with each private bathroom, a small kitchen and the pictures were alluring. It looks spacious for such a considerable price, as the pictures also show how there are big windows that can see the aerial view of the city. Himuro thought once again as he hoped this one is not a prank.

He quickly took a picture of the ads and saved the contact person number for later. Now he needs to take care of his stomach. 

* * *

"Finally, Ryouta-kun!" Aimi squealed in excitement, she just finished talking with the possible candidate of her next roommate! Yes, she was that desperate.

It's been weeks since she puts the advertisement on the information board, yet no calls ever came to her phone for further contact. She thought, was her apartment that uninteresting? And the fact that she needs money for her German course that its payment deadline just about three days from now, made her really desperate for anyone to take her another room in her apartment space.

The caller that introduced himself as _Himuro Tatsuya_ , was actually from mathematics major that is no doubt, he also is in the same university as her. Well, she only puts the advertisement in the cafeteria to retrain an unknown caller from strangers. And to make sure at least she can check up the future roommate's background easily if they're from the same university.

"Is this about your search of a roommate?" Kise responds as they both went to the cafeteria, hoping the place are still serving some foods since they're kind of late that the class finished way later than the lunch time.

"Yes! I can't miss any registration for German Class if I'm really serious about getting a master degree there."

"Congratulation then! It's a girl right?" Kise feels happy for her.

"Ehh, it's a boy actually. Himuro Tatsuya, do you know him?" 

Kise's eyes widen, "You're seriously going to take him as your roommate?!" He, of course, is going to objects that Aimi was about to have a guy as a roommate, even though Kise actually had nothing to put up against Himuro Tatsuya. They both are on the same basketball team for this university after all. Kise thought how the training went today as he couldn't attend because of his class schedule.

"Well, we haven't met yet to discuss the rules, payment, and et cetera." Aimi answers and quickly understands the glance Kise throws at her, "Ugh, I know he's a boy. I actually want my roommate to be a girl as it was safer and less awkward, though this Himuro guy didn't sound like a bad guy, but I'm really desperate, Ryouta…" Aimi frowns, Kise was right, but she really needs the money! 

Kise sighed, Aimi was really keen on having her further education in that country, and she's been really excited about learning their language, but everybody knows that the girl didn't want to tell her parents about this as she thought it would put a burden on their family economy.

Kise actually didn't remember he had ever see Himuro as a bad guy nor he's ever seen the mentioned guy getting into any serious problem. Himuro was nice though and Kise can get along well with him for the past year in their basketball university club. So, he surrendered, also made a mental note to tell Himuro to take care of Aimi if he's really going to be her roommate, the next time Kise sees him again.

But Kise quickly remembered something, something important actually… 

"Do you think Midorimacchi will agree with this?" Kise gave a concerning look at Aimi, who's quickly realized that this could be the actual problem of her roommate recruitment plan. 

* * *

Himuro and Aimi agreed to talk about this matter in her apartment, so Himuro himself can see how the room and apartment space was, directly.

"So this is the room, as you can see, it got its own bathroom." Aimi explains as she gave the tour to Himuro. Himuro looks surprisingly delighted, the room was not that big but it was enough, and the private bathroom giving him a very reason to take this room for real. 

As they moved into the living room, which is not big, only a small coffee table with a small television on its front, but the space was more than enough for just the two of them. The kitchen also looks neat and there was even a microwave! Himuro couldn't find any reason to not take this apartment.

"I take it!" After finishing their tours and their agreement to the rules about renting the room, Himuro excitedly taking the room, without bothering to find any other place. Himuro smiled as he really can't wait to move to this place, he imagines the money he's going to save from now on. And besides, the Aimi girl looks nice, pretty bubbly, though sometimes she looks calm and composed. She'd make a good acquaintance.

Aimi also didn't find any weird thing or hazardous aspects from Himuro, as she herself was desperate, she replied him with a grateful smile upon their agreement.

Now there's only one business for her to do… 

Telling Midorima. Which she's (partly) believe he would agree with this, he trusted her right? Despite their complicated status of the relationship, it's not that she knew Himuro at the first place anyway.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoy this! Tell me if there's any wrong words, misspelled or whatnots, i'll correct it right away!


	3. Chapter 2: The Agreement

_Chapter 2: The Agreement_

* * *

Midorima was busy preparing to put towels and water bottle back into his sports bag. After exchanging his training jersey into comfortable faculty hoodie, he began grabbed his bag, bid a usual goodbye for his teammates, and leave the gymnasium.

To his surprise (though he can still make his expression to remain unchanged), he found Aimi stood, leaning against the wall outside the gymnasium hall, with her bag, showing him that she went here straight from her campus. Their campus was not that far, only two stops of a subway train. But Aimi rarely visits without telling him first, maybe because it's still the beginning of the semester, as Midorima's brain remembers those busy nights he accompanied her for her assignments, with Kise following along on the midterm's exams week.

"Shin-kun!" Aimi greets excitedly, with a smile Midorima never grew tired of.

"You finished today's class?" Midorima asked, rather rhetorically, as they both now walking together, leaving the gymnasium.

"Yep, the first day is always this easy, I hope every day in college is like the first day," Aimi wished shamelessly, she just can't imagine what this semester is going to be like when the college's tasks and assignments (not to mention exams too) are at their peaks.

"First day and first week mean for the preparation, you need to be well-prepared, _nodayo"_

Aimi chuckled, oh how she missed his diligent traits, "Aye, aye, Midorima Shintarou!"

"I'm saying the truth," He shrugged, "What made you coming here without telling me first?" Midorima asks as he stopped their steps, his hand swiftly adjust her scarf, that was hanging carelessly. Aimi startled at Midorima's action, though this is not the first time Midorima pays attention to a little thing of her, and like this, adjusting her scarf without saying anything became a habit. But Aimi never found herself not surprised every time Midorima does this little thing. Maybe this is one of the reasons that made Aimi stays, that made their trusts only grew stronger despite the fact that they decided not taking their relationship into boyfriend-girlfriend terms. The acts only were more than enough.

Aimi smiles shyly as Midorima finishes, which she could feel the warmth both because of the well-worn scarf on her neck, and also the lingering warmth in her heart.

She answers the question eventually, "You know, I've been saving up for German course…" She paused, but not letting Midorima to interrupt, "Do you remember the time I set an advertisement of my apartment's other room?"

Midorima nodded, and guessed effortlessly, "So, someone already takes the room from the ads?"

Aimi smiled excitedly, "Yes! And he seems like a good person from the same university as mine! Though different major. So now, I can register myself into the course!"

Midorima's expression changed slightly, giving her a questioning look, "He?"

"Erm.. yes, his name is Himuro Tatsuya… I suppose you know him, since Kise—"

Midorima only looked straight into her eyes, "That Murasakibara's ex-teammate, yes I recognize him." He answers, but the girl and the boy both knew this is not the main thing about this conversation.

"So basically you just said that you're going to live under the same roof with… _him?_ " Midorima asks calmly and continued their steps, but the tone was very unfamiliar, at least in Aimi's ears. She never heard this kind of tone of his.

Aimi somehow feels… busted? No, she didn't do anything wrong, though! She weakly replied, "Y-yeah."

Midorima left out an annoyed sigh, that he didn't realize he actually did. Aimi looks at him with anticipation, until the green haired guy looks back at her. He can see she was expecting him to agree with this, but part of him feels the opposite. It's like he doesn't want to agree with this Himuro became her roommate thing. Midorima realize there is this feeling he never knew he had felt before, _or had he?_

He thinks this feeling is slightly the same as the feeling he felt when Kise shamelessly (and without warning) stroked Aimi's hair again and again at the time they studied together (Even after Midorima scolded him to stop doing that because that makes Aimi's hair becomes messy, which now Midorima wonders whether it was the real reason behind that or not). Somehow this feeling also is slightly the same with the feeling Midorima felt when Aimi was getting a proposal of going out on a date from her colleague, (Midorima knew with Kise's report, which he never wants to admit of thanking Kise for that) because the boy who asked her out had thought that she was single.

Which is true, she _is_ single, and at that moment Midorima also felt something bugged him a little around his chest, like a slight feeling of anger and a hint of annoyance. Somehow he also felt like his heart clenched a little, and he grew a little bit overprotective over Aimi for the whole day after that particular event. And he still cannot recognize what the reason of those feelings, maybe even until now.

"He's a guy, Aimi." Midorima tried to come up with a creative reason which he obviously fails and somehow he just stated the fact over and over, like going talking in a loop. _Crap_.

"I know, Kise also said the same thing, and I'd choose a girl if there's any. But the deadline of payment only three days from now, and I'm not feeling any positive about getting another applicant…" Aimi explains with much effort. Of course, no sane significant other will agree if his partner having an opposite gender roommate, but what will happen, anyway? It's not like she plans to cheat on Midorima. Which of course, Aimi would never do that, even the happy feeling when Midorima accepted her confession still ring vaguely inside her mind. It's always Midorima this and Midorima that in her mind, so living with another guy won't just easily disrupt all of her love for him. Back to the fact that she even barely knew Himuro!

Midorima sighed again, _unconsciously._

"Alright," Midorima knew, she got a dream, and seeing her climb to achieve her dreams was something he'd never try to exchange with other thing, _ever_. He wants her dream to come true, for this particular matter, he would not be in denial mode. He knew he will always support her, as long as she's happy and it's best for her.

"But, I will come every day, just in case, _nanodayo_ " Midorima adjusts his glasses, feeling surrendered, that soon welcomed with a big embrace from Aimi.

"Shin-kun! You're the best, best, best, not boyfriend ever!" Aimi squealed, she really is happy that Midorima finally agreed with this. Now, there's nothing problem left!

"Are you throwing off sarcasm right now?" Midorima looks at her with his stern expression upon her statements, just like usual.

"Of course, not, Shintarou," Aimi's smile still appeared, somehow Midorima's afraid that it will rip her cheeks, but the soothe feelings he felt when he saw the smile washes away the thoughts. Aimi continued, replying his question, "You know I'm fine with _that choice_. Anything is unnecessary if you already stay beside me, right?" She gave him a wink. She really is happy with their condition at the moment, it was enough for her…

"Stop saying such an embarrassing thing, people might hear." Midorima tried to hide his blush, oh God, if only he can be a little bit more honest, he would tell her how he will never get tired of hearing her genuine feelings. Somehow he did consider of doing the same. Telling out his feelings directly, without any denial. But until now, he's just going to say that he's currently in progress of making himself doing that.

"I love you, Shin-kun!" Aimi clearly ignored the green-haired guy complains, as they both finished the arguments and continue walking back home. Which seems much shorter than ever.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy this! Kindly tell me if there's any wrong words, misspelled or whatnots in this chapter!


End file.
